Terran rijk
right|150px Het Terran rijk was een onderdrukkende interstellaire overheid gedomineerd door Terrans van de Aarde en was de Spiegel universum tegenhanger van de Federatie. Het rijk regeerde door middel van angst en terreur, waarbij Starfleet met ijzeren vuist de orde handhaafde. Vroege historie Het is niet bekend wanneer het rijk ontstaan is. Commandant Jonathan Archer beweerde eens in het jaar 2155 dat het rijk al "eeuwen" bestond. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I") :Archer vertelde niet om hoeveel eeuwen het ging, maar aan de hand van zijn opmerking kan het rijk zeker tot jaar 1955 teruggevoerd worden. Hierdoor wordt de suggestie gewekt dat het een Terran politieke eenheid was, voordat het een interstellaire macht werd. Na een lange geschiedenis van geweld zou een astronaut de vlag van het Terran rijk op de maan, Luna, van de Aarde plaatsen. (Star Trek: Enterprise openingcredits "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I" en "Deel II") Eerste contact De oorspronkelijke groei buiten het Sol systeem van het Terran rijk werd voor een groot gedeelte bewerkstelligd door technologie van de Vulcans. Tijdens het eerste contact schoot Zefram Cochrane de eerste Vulcan die voet op Aarde zette dood. Waarschijnlijk hebben ze ook nog technologie verkregen door het veroveren van andere rassen, waardoor ze enigszins geavanceerder zijn dan hun tegenhangers. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I") 22e eeuw De greep van het rijk op haar gebieden was in eerste instantie zwak te noemen. In de 2150s kwamen enkele veroverde werelden tegen hen in opstand. Hierdoor ontstond er een slepende oorlog die slecht verliep voor het rijk. Propaganda zorgde er echter voor dat de bevolking dacht dat de oorlog goed verliep en dat hij weldra over zou zijn. In 2155 had het Terran rijk de Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Orion en Denobulans al veroverd. Ze lanceerden aanvallen op de Klingons en de Xindi. Het vlaggenschip van het rijk, de ''Enterprise'', onder het commando van kapitein Maximilian Forrest, had een grote verscheidenheid aan rassen aan boord. Zo dienden er verschillende Vulcans en Tellarites aan boord. In dat jaar werd een Federatie sterrenschip uit een parallel universum in de Tholian ruimte gevonden. Commandant Archer van de Enterprise kwam in opstand tegen kapitein Forrest om de controle van het schip in handen te kunnen krijgen. Hij wilde de Enterprise gebruiken om de technologie van het Federatie schip te bemachtigen om het te kunnen gebruiken tegen de rebellen. Het sterrenschip was de [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]], die gelanceerd was in de 23e eeuw. De Enterprise trof de Defiant en ging aan boord om alle informatie op het schip in handen te kunnen krijgen. Daarna wilden ze het verwoesten, zodat de Tholians de technologie niet zouden kunnen gebruiken. Tijdens de missie verwoestten de Tholians echter de Enterprise, waardoor de onderzoeksgroep op de Defiant vast kwam te zitten. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel I") Na de verwoesting van de ISS Enterprise en de dood van kapitein Forrest namen commandant Archer en zijn verkenningsteam het commando van de USS Defiant op zich. Vervolgens verwoestten ze de Tholian hangar waar het schip in gelegen was en wisten enkele bemanningsleden van de Enterprise, waaronder ook Hoshi Sato, te redden. Ze hadden wel enige tijd nodig om te beslissen of ze de anderen nu moesten redden, of dat ze achtergelaten moesten worden. Archer kwam samen met de [[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger]], het vlaggenschip van admiraal Black. Archer verpulverde de admiraal en nam het commando van beide schepen op zich. Commandant T'Pol en bemanningslid Soval waren de leiders van de muiterij van niet-mensen aan boord van de Avenger en vielen de Defiant aan in de hoop het te kunnen verwoestten. Ze werden vernietigd toen Charles Tucker de energiesystemen weer aan de praat had gekregen. Phlox had deze volledig uit proberen te schakelen. Commandant Archer zette een koers uit naar de Aarde, waar hij zichzelf tot keizer van het Terran rijk uit wilde roepen. Hoshi Sato wist hem echter met assistentie van bewaker Travis Mayweather te vergiftigen. De twee namen de macht over op de Defiant en nadat ze bij de Aarde waren aangekomen riep Sato zichzelf uit tot keizerin. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II") :Het is onbekend of Sato inderdaad tot keizerin gekroond werd. Tevens is de verdere rol van de ''Defiant in het Spiegel universum onbekend.'' 23e en 24e eeuw In 2267 transporteerden enkele bemanningsleden van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], waaronder kapitein James T. Kirk, per ongeluk naar de Spiegel universum versie van de Enterprise, de [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]]. Kirk was ervan overtuigd dat Spock de nieuwe kapitein van de Enterprise zou worden en wist de Vulcan aan het twijfelen te brengen. Kirk vroeg hem of geweld wel de enige logische oplossing was. Spock beloofde Kirk dat hij zijn woorden zou overwegen. (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror") Zoals Kirk voorspeld had werd de spiegel- Spock inderdaad de nieuwe kapitein van de ISS Enterprise en zou tevens opperbevelhebber worden. Hij voerde vele hervormingen door, wat resulteerde in een vredelievender en minder agressief Terran rijk. Zijn hervormingen zorgden er echter voor dat ze geen schijn van kans maakten tegen de Klingon-Cardassian alliantie, waardoor het rijk dan ook veroverd werd. De Terrans waren nu zelf een slavenras geworden. De Bajorans, een ras dat het rijk eerst veroverd had, werd nu een belangrijke macht in de alliantie. (DS9: "Crossover") Slaven *Andorians *Denobulans *Terrans *Orions *Tellarites *Vulcans Zie ook * Spiegel universum culturen * Spiegel universum historie * Spiegel universum karakters * Spiegel universum sterrenschepen * Terran rebellie * Terran rijk rangen * Terran rijk uniform Categorie:Spiegel universumCategorie:Overheden de:Terranisches Imperium en:Terran Empire fr:Empire Terrien ja:テラン帝国 mu:Terran Empire pl:Terran Empire ru:Терранское сопротивление sr:Теранско царство uk:Терранська імперія